1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit for liquid atomizing device and device thereof, in particular to a circuit for liquid atomizing device having an extended usage life, and a device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid atomizing device is widely applied in many fields already, such as application of lowering temperature, increasing humidity, damping dust, and medicine, etc. For example, when being applied in a breathing medical equipment, the liquid atomizing device produces drugs having grain size lower than 3 μm˜5 μm to ensure that the drug can reach the alveolus to be absorbed by human body, so as to improve treatment efficiency of the drug. In other example, when liquid atomizing device is applied in the agriculture for the purpose of lowering temperature in the greenhouse, the optimal diameter of the mist particle is 17 μm to form the mist having the most suitable concentration and effect of shielding light, so as to efficiently decrease the requirement of the cropper for irrigation.
At present, the vibration type liquid atomizing device drives a piezoelectric piece by frequency to form a sound wave oscillation and further to produce mist particles. For example, an atomizing module of the liquid atomizing device includes the piezoelectric piece. The piezoelectric piece has a positive electrode and a negative electrode, and is contacted with or immersed into the liquid to atomize the liquid. However, the verdigris or the electrolysis material is often produced and attached on the positive electrode and the negative electrode of the piezoelectric piece contacted with or immersed into the liquid. The piezoelectric piece producing the verdigris or being attached with the electrolysis material will impair the usage of the liquid atomizing device, so the usage life of the liquid atomizing device is reduced.
Moreover, in the prior art the piezoelectric piece is provided with the driving voltage by a voltage transformer, it causes more power consumption. For example, the voltage transformer needs 350 mA of electric power to drive the piezoelectric piece by frequency to form the sound wave oscillation. Therefore, it causes the inconvenient in using the liquid atomizing device.